I Fell In Love With A Stalker
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Response for the S.T.A.W.F.M.O.E.A.B contest by natalieblack2. Rated T for language


** Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight Saga :( It's all Stephanie Meyer ;) **

**The competition is: Super Totally Awesome Weird Freaky Meetings of Edward and Bella ;) by natalieblack2 xx**

**

* * *

I Fell In Love With A Stalker**

**Summary: Response to natalieblack2 s S.T.A.W.F.M.O.E.A.B contest**

**Bella's POV**

Shit. Today was the day I was going to introduce my new boyfriend Edward Cullen to my mum,dad,my sister and my oldest brother, my little sister already met him.I was terrified because the question they were bound to ask was. "Where did you two meet?" and that my friend is a story that is bound to freak you out with the first sentence. So do you wanna hear my story? Well actually I don't care because I'm going to tell you anyway. It all started about 3 months ago...

**Flashback**

_I hated shopping. Always have and always will. Unless I was getting clothes for my kids. But anyway it was 3 months until Christmas and I decided I would get the shopping over and done with before everything had sold out. I was almost finished but I still had to find a gift for my brother Harvey. I was just about to give up when I saw a sports shop. Mmmm. Harvey likes sports right? Well he'll just have too because I'm getting him something from in here whether he likes it or not._

_I walked in and immediatly was caught offguard as there was so much sports gear in here. Urgh this will take me hours. So I went to ask for help._

_"Excuse me sir?" I asked a man at the Customer Services desk. He didn't answer. I looked more closely. Oh he was sleeping poor thing. I'll deal with that._

_"EXCUSE ME SIR!" I screamed startling the young man awake._

_"Oh yes how may I be of service mam." he asked sleepily. He must really hate this job._

_"I'm doing early Christmas shopping and I was looking for something for my brother and I just don't know what he'll like." I asked._

_"Well what does he play?"_

_"Pardon?"_

_"What sport does he play?"_

_Duh stupid."Oh is golf a sport? Because he is always moaning to mom and dad to get him a set of clubs"_

_"Yes it is a sport and there you have it. The perfect gift."_

_"Thank you so much you were a great help."_

_"That's what I do" he said in a boring tone of voice._

_"Bye"_

_"Bye"_

_I paid for the clubs and headed to the exit. But not before glancing over to the Customer Services desk to see if the young man was still there. He wasn't. I laughed to myself and thought "must have fallen asleep again I guess"_

**End of Flashback.**

I'm not done yet guys. I was just interrupted by my boyfriend stirring in his sleep. Aw he looks so damn hot. Anyway back to the story. I left the store and went home thinking of the Customer Services guy. I thought I'd never see him again. Boy was I wrong....

**Flashback**

_1 month and a half later_

_I was organising the community centre Christmas party. I do it every year for the sake of Arabella my 6 year old sister and the youngest of our family. You might have notices something about my sisters and I. No? Well all our names have the same ending. Ella. My name is Isabella, my oldest sister is called Gabriella and my little sister is Arabella. Weird right, but that's not what were talking about. So I was organising the Christmas party. I know it's months away but like the shopping I plan ahead. Get it out of the way. Anyway, I went down to Port Angeles to buy the decorations from my favourite party store. PartyRUs. I love that store. So I walked in and started throwing all the decorations I could get my hands on into the trolley. Sweets, party hats, paper plates, paper cups, balloons, and don't forget a new Rudolph costume the kids make me wear every year. I was just going to look for the "Merry Christmas" banner when someones voice distracted me._

_"Hello again." the voice said. I turned around to see the man from the sports shop staring back at me. Is he following me?_

_"Are you stalking me?" I asked my thoughts._

_"No I work here" He replied simply. So he works at the sports shop and here? Whoa he must get alot of money._

_"Yes I do and no I don't"_

_"Huh? What?"_

_"You said Do I work at the sports shop and here and that I would get alot of money so I said,'Yes I do and no I don't"_

_"Oh I said that out loud?" Man that's embarrassing._

_"Yeah"_

**End of flashback**

Ok, so basically we had two weird meetings and by then I was starting to kind of like him. But still didn't know his name. But the next weird meeting we had changed everything and that's why were here discuss this story today with the fans of fan fiction.

**Flashback.**

_1 month later_

_I was at the park with Arabella when something hit me. I turned around but know one was there. I turned back to Arabella and she was gone. Oh fuck. I was starting to really freak when I heard Arabella laugh along with another. She came out following by "Mystery Man" in absolute stitches. That's when I snapped. Who was this guy and why does he keep following me?_

_"Alright, who the fuck are you and why are you following me?"I stopped" Sorry for my lanuage Ella" I turned back to him "So who are you?"_

_"Well, I'm Edward Cullen thanks for finally asking and whats your name?" He answered calmly._

_"Bella, my names Bella"_

_"Nice to meet you Bella"_

_"You haven't answered my question. Why are you following me?"_

_"I like you"_

_"That's is your following me because yo-"it sunk in what he said. "You like me?"_

_"Yep, I liked you since I saw you standing over me at the Customer Services desk at Sports World, so I decided to follow you and learn more about you and I did"_

_I wasn't so mad anymore. He liked me? No-one at school ever liked me it was always Gabriella who got the guys._

_"So can I ask you something?" he asked._

_"Ok"_

_"Do you like me back?"_

_I did like him back. I really did._

_"Yes I really do" I answered back confidently._

_He smiled at me."Can I ask you another one?"_

_"Sure anything you want"_

_"Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_I smiled "I'd love to"_

_"Great" He smiled and just stood there. I could tell he was nervous as he turned to look at the ground so I decided to take the next step._

_"Edward?"_

_He looked up "Yes?"_

_I grinned widely and whispered "Just kiss me already"_

_And with that he took a step forward and kissed me fully on the mouth. I was gobsmacked. He was a great kisser._

**End of Flashback.**

So here we are two weeks later. About a week ago on our 4th date he told me he loved me and I returned it but I loved him since that day in the park but he doesn't need to know that yet. So now do you understand why I'm dreading the Question. "How did you two meet?" Well because it won't look so good if I reply "Mom, we met when I was looking for Harvey's Christmas present and we got together because he was stalking me. Yes mom I fell in love with a stalker" will it?

I got out of bed and walked downstairs and shoved the kettle on. I was just about to get the cups when I felt two strong arms weave around my waist and kiss my neck.

"Morning sexy" he murmured. I giggled. It always sends chills down my spin when he says that.

"Morning handsome" I murmured back.

He pulled away. "So did you figure out what were going to tell your family yet?"

"I'm going to tell her the truth, I'm gonna walk in and say "Mom I fell in love with my stalker"

"Well you can do that if you want to babe, but I was going to tell her we met at a pub in Seattle"

I blushed. "That will be much better than, mom I fell in love with my stalker won't it?"

"Yep" Then he pressed his soft lips against my own. So whatever happens today I won't care because I know I love him and he loves me. The worst is to come yet though. The trouble will start in 2 years time when I tell them I'm pregnant.

**The End#**

**Thanks For Reading, Review xx  
**


End file.
